Connais-tu mes pensées?
by lasolitaire
Summary: Je pense que le titre est assez explicite . Classée M pour un langage parfois cru et grossier.
1. Premières pensées

_**Le 4 juillet**_

Ma première pensée lorsque je l'ai vu ? Elle est différente. Certes, elle est belle non magnifique mais il y a autre chose de plus chez cette jeune femme. Ah oui j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Natsuki Kruger. Je suis la fille d'un haut gérant de l'automobile. J'ai été balancée dans cette Académie sans même le vouloir. Demande ou plutôt ordre de mon paternel. Mes camarades de classe font eux aussi partie de la classe supérieure mais je m'en fous et n'y prête guère attention. Non, ma véritable attention est focalisée sur cette jeune femme nous ayant rejointe depuis le début de l'année : Shizuru Viola. Cela fait deux mois vingt-sept jours quatre heures vingt-deux minutes ... Je voulais dire trois mois que les cours ont recommencé et je ne cesse de découvrir des choses sur elle. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se remarquent facilement mais j'aime les voir. Une seule d'entre elles n'est pas facile à voir pour moi. Elle semble étrangère à tout ce monde. Elle est toujours en retrait. La seule chose qu'elle fait depuis le début de l'année se résume à trois choses : écouter les professeurs, entrer et sortir de l'Académie, revenir le lendemain. Le reste est sûrement classé confidentiel car je ne l'ai jamais vu à l'une des soirées de débauches plus souvent connues sous le terme de fête organisée ou en dehors des cours. Et je reviens encore sur cette pensée qui tourne en rond dans mon esprit tel un poisson rouge tournant en rond dans son aquarium « elle est différente ».

Malgré le rang de mon père, je suis quelqu'un de très simple et préfère traîner dans « les bas quartiers », comme dirait les trouffions heu les gens de ma classe, plutôt que de jouer la fille modèle. Mon père a d'ailleurs capitulé à essayer de me faire aimer un homme ou être une personne « irréprochable ». Ceci étant peine perdue vu le nombre de fois qu'il m'a récupéré dans le bureau du directeur de mon ancien lycée. Quant à ma mère, elle ne veut qu'une seule chose « Mon bonheur ». Ceci étant, ce n'est pas une difficulté en soi. Je pourrais vivre rien qu'avec les intérêts de mon compte bancaire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Bien sûr, mon père me tuerait à coup sûr s'il connaîtrait cette pensée. Je n'ai aucun problème à assurer mon avenir.

Revenons à cette fille… encore une fois, elle écoute avec une attention exemplaire les conneries, divagations du professeur. Ce qui me fait sourire s'avère être qu'elle ne fait que l'écouter en surface. J'ai remarqué certaines mimiques très masquées, certes, mais décelables si on passe sa journée à la regarder comme je le fais. Ne voyez rien de pervers dans tout cela. Elle a une façon de tourner son stylo dans ses doigts si fins si doux si … Kami je n'ai pas de mots appropriés. Elle ne cesse de remettre en place une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite si on veut de la précision. Ceci traduisant une chose que je partage à ce moment précis face aux dires de notre professeur : je me fais chier ou l'ennui si on veut rester polie. Alors pourquoi paraît-elle aussi concentrée ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son calme et détourner le regard. Mais à quoi pense ma dame de coeur?

* * *

_**Le 2 juillet**_

_Je me sentais observée depuis mon arrivée dans cette Académie. Je ne remercierais jamais assez un haut dignitaire de m'avoir sponsorisé, ayant foi en ma réussite scolaire. Je ne savais rien de lui mais il m'envoyait régulièrement une somme d'argent conséquente. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de laisser une grande partie de cet argent à ma mère et de prendre le reste pour payer les nécessités de ma scolarité. Mon père est mort depuis plus de cinq ans suite à une crise cardiaque nous laissant ma mère et moi avec de multiples dettes. Depuis cet instant, les difficultés financières se sont ressenties dans notre quotidien. J'avais même pensé à arrêter les cours à mes dix-huit ans pour trouver un emploi et ainsi aider ma mère. Comme un don venant du ciel, nous avons reçu un appel de la banque pour nous signaler un compte ouvert à mon nom avec de l'argent déposée régulièrement. J'ai donc pu poursuivre mes études et fait mon maximum pour briller dans mes résultats. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis dans cette académie connue comme étant la meilleure. Au départ, et même encore aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Les étudiants m'entourant sont tous issus de familles riches. Ils ont tout de suite compris que je n'avais pas d'argent. Certains ont donc décidé de tout simplement m'ignorer et d'autre ont essayé de m'utiliser comme un objet pour satisfaire toutes les envies leurs trottant dans la tête. Cela allant d'être leur bonne à devenir leur_ _maîtresse. J'ai_ _donc décidé, par instinct de survie, de rester dans cette enceinte uniquement durant les cours et de partir aussi vite lorsque la journée est finie. Pour autant, je ressens toujours ce sentiment d'être observée à longueur de journée. Je suis assise à l'avant dernier rang ne laissant qu'une rangée derrière moi et donc cinq personnes susceptibles de me fixer constamment : Yuuichi Tate, Mai Tokiha, Akane Soir, Nao Zhang et Natsuki Kruger. Je n'ai jamais osé me retourner car je ne voudrais pas déclarer une guerre que je n'avais pas les moyens de gagner alors je subissais cette sensation. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Juste incompréhensible. Au moins cette personne n'est pas venue à la fin des cours pour me proposer des choses défiantes toutes morales. Cette personne se contente juste de m'observer. La seule question c'est pourquoi ?_

* * *

_**Le 15 juillet**_

La fin des cours sonna et je la vis ranger ses affaires assez rapidement comme à son habitude. Elle avait laissé tomber son stylo mais ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Je l'ai ramassé rapidement et tenta de la rattraper pour lui rendre. Cela me permettrait enfin de lui parler ayant une excuse valable. J'ai beau pouvoir obtenir mon poids en or rien qu'en claquant des doigts, je ne reste pas moins qu'une grande timide et apparaît souvent comme froide. Je n'ai donc jamais trouvé le moyen de lui parler ayant trop peur de me faire rembarrer et de l'ennuyer. Elle est d'une beauté folle alors elle ne doit pas se gêner pour écarter d'un simple revers de la main les personnes osant lui proposer de boire un verre. Je la vis enfin à travers les allées, en compagnie d'un jeune homme. A ce que je pouvais voir, il n'y avait rien de sentimental dans leur geste. Je le vis la relâcher brusquement et lui dire des propos assez crus. Ce trou du cul avait osé lui faire mal au poignet. Comme simple réponse, elle massa son poignet et continua sa marche, direction chez elle, enfin c'est ce que je supposais. J'avais décidé de m'approcher pour voir qui était le connard enfin le gars en question …

* * *

_**Le 15 juillet**_

_La fin des cours sonna enfin. Je n'en pouvais plus de faire semblant d'écouter les dires de mon enseignant. J'ai donc rangé précipitamment mes affaires et me suis dirigée vers la sortie. J'ai senti une prise sur mon poignet, me faisant me retourner. Je fis face à Nagi Artai, l'un des riches m'étant le plus antipathique. Il me força à sortir du sentier et me proposa de nouveau de sortir ou plus clairement coucher avec lui car 'il est un bon coup et pourrait m'aider à me détendre'. Je lui répondis encore une fois que je n'étais pas intéressée. Il m'attrapa fermement le poignet, me faisant mal par la même occasion. Il me lança des propos crus en me demandant quel fils de riche j'avais bien pu sucer pour pouvoir être ici. Il reprit en me disant qu'il avait de quoi payer et de quoi satisfaire une femme si je voulais de l'argent facile. N'ayant pas de réponse, il me relâcha violemment et me traita de salope, qui en soit est un comble. Je me suis contentée de reprendre ma route étant habituée à ce genre de propos crus. Une chose que j'avais apprise en mettant les pieds ici, les riches ne prennent pas un non comme réponse._

* * *

_**Le 15 juillet**_

… Nagi Artai… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ce fils de … Mais là, je ne suis pas prête de l'aimer. J'ai attendu de voir Shizuru s'éloigner et me suis avancée vers lui. Il me fixa un instant mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler. Je l'ai menacé. Oui c'est une première mais autant que mon statut ou plutôt le statut de mon père serve à quelque chose. Je l'ai donc menacé de faire appel à l'homme de main de mon père, que je ne connais guère et qui n'existe sûrement pas, s'il osait encore une fois parler, traiter, toucher ou même regarder Shizuru. Il déglutit difficilement mais capitula. Un homme ça ? Tout ce qu'il a su faire et de partir la queue entre les jambes. J'appelle plutôt ça un gamin, un trouillard, une fourmi. Je pris délicatement le stylo de Shizuru et souris légèrement en appréhendant demain. Je pourrais enfin parler à ma belle métisse.

* * *

_**Le 15 juillet**_

_Je suis rentrée chez moi, dans un renforcement des bas quartiers. Je n'étais pas à plaindre, nous avions un toit et même un petit jardin. Même si les huissiers passés leur temps à nous rendre visite en nous réclamant des mois de loyers impayés, pour l'instant nous étions encore chez nous. En m'avançant vers la porte d'entrée, je vis la gouttière pendant de plus en plus dans le vide. Des réparations étaient nécessaires et donc de l'argent, argent que nous ne possédons pas. En passant la porte, je vis ma mère avec ses vêtements de travail. Ma mère est une domestique d'une famille assez riche. Je vis à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait été renvoyée et quand je lui ai demandé la cause, elle m'a simplement dit que les riches ne peuvent pas tout faire avec leur petit personnel. Nous avions un code entre ma mère et moi. Moins j'en savais sur son travail et mieux c'était. Je ne savais donc jamais le nom de ses employeurs. Je savais qu'elle avait déjà dû servir des personnes de mon Académie mais utilisant son nom de jeune fille pour son emploi, je n'avais jamais eu de représailles. Ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras en me suppliant de bien travailler et de réussir dans la vie. C'était quasiment le même schéma chaque soir. Ma mère avait sombré à la mort de mon père et aujourd'hui, je me devais de rester forte pour nous deux. Ma mère a encore une fois pleuré et s'est endormie d'épuisement. Je suis montée sans dîner, ce qui n'était pas une première, et commença à faire mes cours pour le lendemain. J'ai paniqué en ne retrouvant pas mon stylo, seule chose me restant de mon père. Je me sentais vide car je sais que je ne le retrouverais pas. C'est avec cette tristesse que je poursuivis mes cours et m'endormis pour reprendre des forces pour le lendemain._

* * *

_**Le 15 juillet**_

Ayant rejoint Kruger-palace enfin plus communément appelée ma demeure à l'aide de ma voiture de marque allemande, je me suis dirigée vers le salon, retrouvant ma mère. Elle portait un large sourire et me demanda ce qui me mettait de si bonne humeur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je portais un sourire débile ou plutôt niais sur mon visage. Après plusieurs minutes à nier malgré l'entêtement de ma mère, je finis par capituler et lui expliquer ma journée. Ma mère connaissait tout de Shizuru, enfin tout ce que je savais ou plus clairement voyais. Elle se contenta de sourire puis m'intima d'aller faire mes cours. Mon père arriva au même moment ce qui me permit de me libérer de ma corvée de devoir. J'avais la passion de mon père alors jusqu'à l'heure du repas, il me raconta sa journée. Ma mère avait fini par déclarer à mon père mon aventure d'aujourd'hui. Elle finit par balancer que le premier amour est toujours le bon et que le temps avait passé bien vite pour que son bébé s'intéresse à une autre femme qu'elle. Sur quoi, je m'empourprais violemment en bredouillant que je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour ou juste de l'intérêt. Mon père me fixa un instant, me murmurant de faire attention. C'était sa façon pour lui de donner son consentement. Je leur souris légèrement et m'aventura dans ma chambre. Je sortis le stylo de l'intérieur de ma veste et le fixa un instant. Il y avait dessus de petites gravures effacées et en les regardant de plus près j'ai réussi à lire « à mon dévoué serviteur Anata Viola ». J'ai tout de suite compris que ce stylo devait être important pour ma belle Shizuru. Je lui rendrais donc à la première heure demain. Je ne pouvais pas attendre … Peut-être aurais-je le droit à un bisous, un baiser, un repas, un câlin...


	2. Premiers rapprochements

_**Le 16 juillet**_

_Je me rendais à l'Académie comme chaque matin. Le réveil avait été dur. Ma mère avait laissé une note pour me signaler qu'elle se rendait quelques jours à Tokyo. A chaque fois que ma mère perdait son travail, elle se rendait dans une agence de Tokyo spécialisée dans la mise en contact du « petit personnel » avec ce qui sera leur futur maître. Cela prenait parfois une journée comme plusieurs semaines. Je m'arrêtais net dans mes pensées lorsque je vis une jeune femme appuyée sur le capot de sa voiture. Natsuki Kruger. Elle n'était jamais à l'heure alors j'étais plus qu'étonnée de la voir à une heure aussi matinale. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Au moment où je passais devant elle, elle me retient légèrement par le poignet. J'ai été surprise sur le coup mais savais où la conversation allait amener. Je suis donc restée silencieuse attendant sa proposition plus ou moins obscène. Elle se contenta de sortir de sa veste un stylo et me le tendit. Je la vis rougir lorsque je saisis le stylo puis elle se contenta de sprinter vers ses amis. J'ai entendu Nao Zhang rire et dire des propos assez incohérents sur un chiot mais n'y ai pas prêté plus attention. Je me suis contentée de fixer le stylo de mon père avec un léger sourire. Je me suis retournée et vis Natsuki qui ne m'avait, semble-t-il, pas quitté des yeux depuis. Je me suis inclinée comme j'ai vu tant de fois ma mère le faire, lorsqu'elle répétait pour être une domestique exemplaire devant son maître, pour la remercier. Je la vis froncer légèrement les sourcils, mon geste ne semblait pas lui plaire. Je me suis ensuite contentée de rejoindre ma salle de classe et attendis le début du cours. Je savais maintenant la personne ne cessant de me fixer tous les jours depuis trois mois._

_**Le 16 juillet**_

Je m'étais levée seule pour une fois. Mon père a été surpris de me voir debout et habillée de si bonne heure. Je me suis directement dirigée vers ma voiture et ai roulé comme une dingue vers l'Académie. Je savais qu'elle arrivait toujours plus tôt que moi. Cela dit, ce n'était pas compliqué étant donné que je n'étais jamais là à l'heure. Mai m'avait signalé qu'elle arrivait toujours une demi-heure avant le début des cours. En fixant ma montre, je soufflais légèrement. Je dois attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir la voir. J'ai donc décidé de sortir de ma voiture et de m'appuyer sur le capot. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'aborder mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. J'aimerais tellement lui faire un léger câlin, la sentir contre moi ... Je l'ai vu marcher tranquillement, direction le portail. Au moment où elle passa devant moi, j'ai eu une pulsion et lui saisis le poignet. En y réfléchissant, mon geste était quelque peu déplacé. Je fis face à un regard rouge sang qui m'envoûta au plus profond de mon être. J'étais comme un poisson dans la mer rouge, dérivant tranquillement vers son cœur. J'avais perdu pied et n'arrivais même plus à savoir le pourquoi de mon geste. Je la vis me fixer sans un mot, une légère crainte percevable dans ses yeux si uniques, si beaux, si pures, si ... Par Kami pourquoi mon vocabulaire est aussi limité ? J'essayais de faire un semblant de phrase mais restais sans voix face à cette beauté. C'était la première fois que je la voyais de si prêt et pour une fois j'avais envie de donner raison à ma mère : Je suis amoureuse. J'ai alors sorti le crayon de ma poche et rougis au contact de ses doigts fins sur les miens pour saisir l'objet. Je ne voulais pas me rendre davantage ridicule que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me suis contentée de m'éloigner vers mes amis. Je n'étais même pas encore à leur proximité que j'entendais Nao me traiter de chiot mignon et attendrissant ayant été tout émoustillé par le contact avec sa maîtresse. Elle enchaîna en me disant que celle-ci devrait me mettre une laisse pour m'empêcher de fuir la queue entre les pattes. J'aurais aimé étrangler cette stupide araignée mais me suis contentée de la fixer durement. Ceci valant un arrêt net de ses moqueries. Je reportais mon attention sur Shizuru et vis un léger sourire lorsqu'elle fixa l'objet. Mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté d'un coup en la voyant sourire de cette manière. Son regard me transperça un instant lorsqu'elle me fixa. Je pouvais mourir aujourd'hui, j'avais atteint une joie inimaginable. Ce qu'elle fit après me dégoûta au plus haut point. Une putain de révérence. Comme si j'étais son maître et qu'elle n'était qu'une simple servante. Je fronçais les sourcils à ce geste si péjoratif pour sa personne. J'ai compris à cet instant que si je voulais cette jeune femme, je devrais d'abord la faire se respecter puis lui montrer et lui faire accepter que nous sommes toutes deux des êtres humains et de ce fait, ne devons pas avoir de relation maître-domestique.

_**Le 3 septembre**_

_Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette décision se résumant en une phrase : travailler par groupe de six sur un projet en géoscience pour pouvoir échanger notre vision des choses. Je ne parlais avec personnes et vis les personnes se mettre petit à petit en groupe de six ne laissant qu'un seul groupe de cinq personnes. J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule et en me retournant fut accueillie par un large sourire. Mai Tokiha me demanda gentiment de me joindre à eux. Je sais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et me contenta de rejoindre le groupe à leur table. Le professeur continua à donner ses instructions et j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du regard persistant de Natsuki sur moi. Quand il eut fini de parler, Akane Soir prit la parole en proposant une étude du sujet. Bientôt les quatre autres personnes avaient donné leur avis et me regardèrent. Je me suis simplement contentée d'approuver l'approche. Etant minoritaire et qui plus est étant l'élément de trop, je n'allais pas commencer à aller à l'encontre de leur avis. La cloche sonna me donnant l'excuse de pouvoir sortir de cette situation qui m'étouffait au plus haut point. _

_**Le 3 septembre**_

J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lors de l'entente de la proposition du professeur de travailler en groupe de six. Nous étions cinq et Shizuru était toujours seule ce qui ne laisser qu'une seule solution. Je regardais mes amis dans l'attente d'une acceptation de leur part ce qui se fit rapidement. Je les appréciais car ils sont comme moi. Pour eux, le plus important n'est pas dans l'argent mais dans tout ce qui nous entoure. Ils sont les seuls avec moi n'ayant jamais dénigré ou ignoré Shizuru. Mai me fit signe d'aller lui parler mais ma timidité reprit vite le dessus. Je l'ai donc supplié silencieusement de faire quelque chose et la vis se lever direction Shizuru. Elle semblait hésiter mais au final n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'installa juste à côté de moi. Je pouvais admirer de nouveau sa beauté. Elle semblait absente, ne parlant pas et cherchant surtout à ne pas déranger. Elle n'avait émis aucune idée, pourtant je savais qu'elle était intelligente et qu'elle avait donc au moins une idée sur la question. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de dire « C'est une bonne approche » puis semblait soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie. Je la vis se lever tout en nous saluant poliment et s'en aller. J'étais triste de la situation. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu plus interagir et peut-être même qu'elle pourrait m'apprécier un minimum mais rien. Je pense que tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est la fin de l'année pour pouvoir de nouveau retrouver sa solitude. Mai me tapota l'épaule et me murmura de lui laisser le temps de comprendre qui nous sommes réellement. Je ne pouvais que souffler et me lever à mon tour.

_**Le 3 septembre**_

_Je suis rentrée chez moi faisant face à la solitude. Ma mère n'était pas rentrée. Je n'avais pas faim et décidais d'aller directement me coucher. Cela faisait deux jours que je ne mangeais pas. J'essayais de me restreindre pour conserver plus d'argent. Ma mère pensait que je déjeunais sur le campus tous les jours et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de mes sauts réguliers du repas du soir. La vérité c'est que je déjeunais souvent une journée sur deux, n'achetant que des éléments non périssables. Cela me permettait de tenir deux jours avec un seul repas. Le reste de l'argent, je l'utilisais pour faire les courses en fin de mois prétextant que j'avais reçu l'argent du dignitaire. J'étais allongée et réfléchis à ce projet. Les cinq personnes formant le groupe étaient sympathiques et conviviales mais je sais qu'ils n'agiraient pas de la même manière s'ils me croiseraient dans la rue. Ils sont tout simplement obligés par demande du professeur. Le plus déroutant est le regard de Natsuki Kruger. Il semblait illuminé au début du cours et petit à petit a pris une lueur beaucoup plus sombre. Ceci ne pouvant signaler qu'une seule chose : ma présence lui est indésirable._

_**Le 3 septembre**_

Je me suis allongée ou plutôt affalée sur le canapé posant ma tête sur les jambes de ma mère. Elle n'a pas eu à me questionner que je lui déballais ma journée. Ma mère m'a alors expliqué que la réaction de Shizuru était normale suite à son malaise social. J'avais donc supplié enfin demandé à ma mère de m'aider dans la compréhension et surtout la réalisation de gestes pouvant mettre en confiance Shizuru. Tout ce que j'ai eu comme réponse a été « J'ai mis au monde une fille bien alors ne change pas et reste toi-même ». Je vais aller loin avec ça ... Avec cette réponse tant éclairée de ma mère, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser le temps devenir mon allié pour conquérir le cœur de la femme la plus belle de l'Académie de Fuuka.


	3. Douleur et Achat immobilier

_**Le 7 septembre**_

_Un week-end de quatre jours s'offrait à moi. Ma mère n'était toujours pas là et j'avoue que sa présence me manquait. J'avais donc décidé de nettoyer l'ensemble de notre maison et de faire la lessive pour que ma mère retrouve une maison propre à son retour. Cela m'avait pris toute la matinée mais j'étais vraiment fière du résultat. Le soleil avait fait son retour depuis quelques jours me mettant encore plus de bonne humeur. J'avais donc décidé de sortir et de profiter du beau temps. Je me dirigeais, ouvrage en main, au bord du lac. Assise sur un banc à proximité, je savourais ma lecture. Après plus de deux heures, le soleil commençait à disparaître. J'ai fini de lire ma page et rejoint par la suite ma demeure. J'ai été surprise de voir un homme en costume sortir d'une berline lorsque je passais le portail de chez-moi. Il me montra une carte de visite sur laquelle je pouvais lire le nom d'un cabinet d'huissiers. Il me donna également une enveloppe m'expliquant que des saisies vont être réalisées si nous ne payons pas les différents loyers que nous devons. Il s'est ensuite retourné vers sa berline noire, sans aucun état d'âme. Ce genre de travail devait faire partie de son quotidien. D'habitude je n'étais pas là quand les huissiers débarqués. Ma mère arrivait toujours à leur expliquer et acquérir un délai supplémentaire pour régler les dettes auxquelles nous étions exposées. Mais moi, je n'avais pas réussi à dire un seul mot. Je tremblais de tout mon être et m'empressais de rentrer chez moi pour pleurer face à la situation délicate dans laquelle ma mère et moi nous nous trouvions._

_**Le 7 septembre**_

Je maudissais Mai pour avoir eu le culot de me réveiller à 2h de l'après-midi alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Elle me traîna de force au parc pour rejoindre les autres à mon plus grand désarroi. Je soufflais d'agacement mais m'installais confortablement sur la pelouse, sous un arbre, une fois arrivée à proximité de mes amis. Je voulais finir ma sieste mais fut de nouveau interrompue par Akane pointant quelque chose du doigt. Je grognais mais suivis la direction. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque mes yeux virent de quoi il s'agissait. A quelques mètres de notre position, une silhouette de dos que je ne pouvais pas confondre. J'avais donc changé de position pour pouvoir m'imprégner de cette vision si chère à mon cœur. Nao s'était foutue de moi pendant plusieurs minutes puis voyant ma passivité avait fini par laisser tomber. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. Je me demandais la nature de ses origines la rendant si unique. Elle est plutôt grande ce qui n'est pas une caractéristique des japonaises. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir vu que j'ai hérité de mon père concernant ma taille. Son teint n'est pas aussi pâle que le mien mais n'est pas pour autant celui caractéristique des japonais. Elle n'est pas européenne, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Pourtant Viola est un nom à consonance latine mais elle ne possède pas le teint mâte des espagnols ou des italiens. Elle possède un bel accent lorsqu'elle parle en anglais alors peut-être est-elle native d'Amérique. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, essayant de percer et réduire les mystères entourant mon aimée. Au bout de ce qui me semblait quelques secondes mais apparemment était des heures, je l'ai vu se relever. J'ai bredouillé une excuse et l'ai suivi discrètement. Oui, je sais ! C'est assez flippant mais je voulais savoir qui elle était en dehors des cours. Je la vis rejoindre une rue que je connaissais puis s'engouffrer dans une ruelle que je n'avais jamais empruntée. Celle-ci amena à une succession de petits terre-pleins plus ou moins bien entretenus. Je la vis se faire interpeller par un homme et à voir sa tête, ou plutôt le teint cadavérique ornant son visage, ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles. Je sais que ma réaction fut exagérée mais à voir les quelques larmes s'échappant de son visage, j'ai craqué. J'ai donc suivi l'homme jusqu'à sa voiture et me suis présentée en essayant de rester stoïque malgré le malaise que je ressentais. Il s'inclina par respect et j'ai enchaîné tout de suite sur la raison de sa présence. Le mot confidentiel a été balancé sur quoi je me suis empressée de me vanter de connaître le patron de l'agence, ce qui d'ailleurs est un pieux mensonge. Il a donc hésité un instant puis m'a expliqué des retards de paiements ainsi qu'une possible saisie de bien, voir une saisie complète de la maison. J'ai alors fait et dit quelque chose que je n'aurais sûrement pas réalisé si ma raison avait pris le dessus sur le sentiment douloureux que je ressentais dans mon cœur. J'ai sorti mon chéquier et lui ai demandé de but en blanc « Combien pour l'achat de la maison ? ». Il semblait dérouté par ma question mais feuilleta rapidement le dossier et me donna la somme après quelques légers calculs. J'ai rempli sans réfléchir le chèque et lui tendis en ajoutant, déterminée « Le titre de propriété doit être au nom de Shizuru Viola. Je ne veux pas que mon nom soit signalé ». Il se contenta de me donner des approximations pour régler le dossier et s'en alla. J'ai fixé une dernière fois la maison de Shizuru et suis retournée sur mes pas. Tout en marchant, je cherchais une excuse pour mon paternel avant qu'il ne découvre le montant débité sur mon compte. Il allait sûrement me tuer mais tout ce qui m'importait était le bien être de Shizuru. Je pensais alors au sourire apparaissant sur son visage lors de la connaissance de la décision et ne put m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Ma belle allait enfin pouvoir de nouveau sourire.

_**Le 11 septembre**_

_Après cette nouvelle, j'avais décidé de m'enfermer chez moi, n'ayant goût à rien. J'avais pleuré la quasi-totalité du temps et cherchais un moyen de l'annoncer à ma mère sans la voir se décomposer. Rien qu'à y penser, une nausée refit son apparition. J'ai fait de mon possible pour masquer mes yeux rougis de par mes pleurs et reprendre un peu de contenance avant de sortir de ce que je ne pourrais plus d'ici quelques mois appeler 'chez moi'. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentais les larmes menacées de recouler mais il ne fallait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Je me suis donc dirigée vers l'Académie, en pilote automatique. Je me suis installée à une table de six en attendant les autres membres de mon groupe. Ils sont tous arrivés en même temps, signalant qu'ils avaient dû s'attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une maquette de plan avait été proposée ainsi qu'une répartition des tâches. Je ne les écoutais pas vraiment, mon attention était toujours sur la lettre de l'huissier. Rien qu'à y repenser je tremblais légèrement et frissonnais de peur de me retrouver à la rue. Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule et sursautais face à ce geste. Natsuki me regarda avec un air doux mais interrogateur. En fixant le reste de la table, je ne remarquais plus que Natsuki. Sans que je lui demande, elle m'expliqua que le travail avait été divisé en trois et que chaque binôme travaillerait sur une partie. Je saisis le papier me faisant face et ouvris l'un des bouquins sur la table à la recherche d'informations. Cela me permettrait de m'occuper l'esprit sur autre chose que ce qui me tourmente actuellement. Pour autant, je sentis le regard persévérant de Natsuki sur moi. Je la vis se lever et se placer en face de moi, tout en saisissant un autre ouvrage. Après plusieurs minutes, elle saisit délicatement le livre que je tenais et murmura des mots que je ne croyais jamais entendre de sa bouche. Je suis restée là, à la fixer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça. Je me suis excusée sur quoi j'ai eu le droit à une réponse encore plus imprévisible. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la réplique de la jeune femme. Je me suis alors reconcentrée sur mon travail, lui signalant de temps en temps les éléments intéressants sur lesquels nous devrions plus nous pencher. Il sera encore temps que je m'inquiète, une fois les cours terminés._

_**Le 11 septembre**_

J'étais encore une fois en retard. Mais ce n'était pas dû à une panne de réveil ou parce que je ne voulais pas me lever. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, ne cessant de penser aux répercussions de mes actes et surtout à la punition que je recevrais de mon paternel. J'avais finalement fini par m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me suis faîte accueillir par Nao ne semblant pas apprécier mon retard et m'indiquant qu'elle viendrait me lever à coup de pieds au cul la prochaine fois que je serais en retard. Nous avons rejoint notre salle. Je l'ai vu, le regard vague, attentant sûrement notre présence. Je me suis instinctivement placée sur le siège à côté d'elle et lui adressais un léger sourire. Nous avons repris là où nous avons quitté. Mai avait alors proposé de travailler en binôme. N'ayant pas eu d'objections, les deux autres binômes allèrent pour l'un à la bibliothèque et pour l'autre au département des Sciences. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Shizuru, n'ayant pas émis la moindre parole depuis notre arrivée. Elle semblait ailleurs et tellement tourmentée. J'ai posé ma main par instinct sur son épaule, lui montrant un minimum de compassion. Elle se contenta de sursauter sur quoi je m'empressais de retirer ma main de son épaule. Elle semblait avoir repris de la contenance et se plongea dans un bouquin se trouvant sur notre table. Je voulais lui parler. Lui dire qu'elle ne perdrait pas sa maison. Lui dire que j'aimerais lui offrir un verre ou une simple balade. Lui dire que mon cœur s'emballe comme à l'approche d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il la voit. Lui dire que je révolutionnerais le monde pour faire apparaître chaque jour un sourire sur ses lèvres si pulpeuses et si désirables. Lui dire à quel point je l'aime et veux être auprès d'elle chaque seconde. Mais surtout lui montrer à quel point je me sens concernée par sa douleur. Mais je me contentais de la regarder, impuissante face à ma timidité. Je n'en pouvais plus de son silence. Je voulais entendre sa voix, et voir un sourire sur ce si beau visage. Je me suis donc levée et placée en face d'elle. Attrapant un bouquin au hasard, je me planquais derrière cherchant les mots justes. Après une brève inspiration, j'ai délicatement pris le livre qu'elle tenait et murmurais doucement à son égard « J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses pour savoir si je suis la raison de ton mutisme ». Elle me fixa avec ce que j'ai pris pour de la surprise et s'excusa pour son comportement. Je secouais la tête et dis ce qui me passa par la tête, incapable de réfléchir face à ce regard qui pourrait me faire oublier qui je suis « Ne t'excuse pas Shizuru ! Laisse-moi juste être ton amie ». J'ai eu le droit à un léger sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur et l'entendis me signaler ce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé. Je ne me lassais pas de cette voix et de cet accent. Je sais que je pourrais facilement en devenir accro. Et cela me convenait parfaitement.

_**Le 11 septembre**_

_Lorsque la cloche retentit, je m'étais levée et avancée vers le portail. Natsuki était à mes côtés. Elle se contenta de marcher en silence tout en me lançant des regards de temps en temps. Arrivées devant sa voiture, elle émit un timide « A demain » sur quoi je lui offrais un léger sourire. J'ai poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi. En entrant, je vis ma mère assise avec une feuille dans la main. Je savais ce que c'était et m'avançais pour la rassurer. Je m'arrêtais dans ma progression lorsque je vis un sourire radieux sur son visage. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, ma mère n'avait plus souri de cette manière depuis la mort de mon père. Elle me tendit la feuille. C'était un acte de propriété à mon nom. Je fixais ma mère qui m'expliqua la venue d'un huissier dans l'après-midi lui expliquant qu'une personne avait racheté la maison et me l'offrait. J'ai demandé à ma mère le nom de cette personne mais elle ne savait pas me répondre. Un simple anonyme. Ma mère m'apporta une autre nouvelle en m'annonçant un travail chez des personnes habitant la région. J'essayais de me réjouir de la situation mais ne savais pas quoi penser de ce généreux anonyme. Un tel acte ne peut pas être réalisé uniquement par pure gentillesse. J'aimerais pour autant croire que mon esprit se trompe._

_**Le 11 septembre**_

Quand j'ai passé le pas de la porte, j'ai vu mon père assis, me faisant face. Je savais que j'allais me faire engueuler à voir son regard sombre. La soirée allait être longue. Ma mère était à sa droite et me demanda de m'asseoir. Devant moi, un courrier signalant le débit de mon compte et bien évidemment le chèque y était plus que visible. Mon père me fixa attendant une explication. J'avais donc sorti la seule chose dans mon esprit « Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve à la rue ». Ma mère échangea un regard avec mon père qui semble-t-il essayait de ne pas exploser de rage face à ma réponse. Je murmurais alors doucement « Shizuru ». Ma mère semblait partager ma peine. Mon père se leva d'un coup hurlant que j'étais irresponsable de faire les quatre volontés d'une femme pour me faire aimer d'elle. Croyait-il réellement que je cherche à acheter l'amour de Shizuru ? Etait-ce comme ça qu'elle le comprendrait si elle avait un jour notion de mon aide ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ses fils et filles de riches ne pensant qu'à satisfaire leur envie ou leur plaisir en étalant leur fortune. Je sentis les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Douleur. J'avais mal rien qu'à penser à la réaction négative que pourrait avoir Shizuru si elle l'apprenait. La douleur avait fini par laisser place à la colère. Mon père continua à me faire la morale. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait débordé du vase lorsqu'il osa émettre que Shizuru se servait de moi. Je lui ai alors répondu avec la même colère qu'elle ne n'avait rien demandé, n'était pas au courant et qu'elle ne devrait jamais le savoir. Mon père se calma d'un coup face à mon explosion de colère. Il ferma les yeux et souffla légèrement. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues et je m'empressais de les essuyer avec ma manche. Je n'avais pas pleuré de cette manière depuis plusieurs années. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur physique non mentale. Ma mère posa une main sur l'épaule de mon père tout en murmurant doucement son prénom. Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers moi. Je déglutis légèrement mais murmura indifférente à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire « Privez-moi de ce que vous désirez. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pu utiliser mon argent pour aider une personne comme elle ». Je sentis une prise ferme sur mon épaule et entendis mon père me lancer un « je suis fier d'être ton père mais fais nous part de ce genre d'acte la prochaine fois ». Ma mère se contenta d'hocher la tête et changea de sujet sur la venue d'une gouvernante pour l'aider dans la gestion de la maison. La seule pensée qui me vint face à cette nouvelle fut 'Eh merde ! Finis les grasses mat' !' Je soufflais légèrement appréhendant la venue d'une étrangère chez moi. Pour autant la douleur, la peur que Shizuru ne pourrait jamais m'aimer comme moi je l'aime, continua à me faire souffrir à chaque battement de cœur. Par Kami, ne soyez pas aussi cruelle je vous en prie.


	4. Appréciation et amitié

_**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à revenir dans notre monde un instant pour dire un mot pour l'un de mes plus proches amis qui malheureusement est actuellement dans un coma végétatif et ne se réveillera pas. Il était plus qu'un ami, il me comprenait et savait comprendre et analyser les choses telles que moi je les voyais. Je sais que mes écrits ne pourront jamais être lu par toi, mon ami, mais sache que j'ai été plus qu'heureuse de te rencontrer, te connaître et être considérer comme l'une de tes plus proches amies. Cette pensée et cet hommage est pour toi Rémi V. Sache que je ne t'oublierais pas et garderais toujours ton souvenir dans une partie de mon cœur. Que toute ma peine et ma force accompagne ta famille dans cette lourde épreuve. **_

* * *

_**Le 18 septembre**_

_Je fus surprise de voir Mai et Tate venir à ma rencontre lorsque je franchis le seuil de l'Académie. Mai avait senti mon malaise et tenta de me rassurer. Elle m'expliqua qu'il était normal de rester ensemble puisque nous travaillions ensemble sur un projet commun. Bien que cette requête me laisse perplexe, je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable alors je me suis contentée de les remercier. Natsuki est arrivée, comme à son habitude, en retard. Les autres membres du groupe étaient déjà tous présents mais cela ne semblait pas la perturber, bien au contraire. J'ai pu voir un sourire radieux sur son visage lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce geste me fit moi-même sourire légèrement. Nous avions décidé de rester un peu dehors en attendant notre second cours, le premier ayant été annulé au dernier moment. Les autres élèves avaient remarqué ma proximité avec Natsuki et ses amis. Peu à peu, je devins contre mon gré, le centre des discussions. J'aurais aimé m'excuser et partir dans un coin pour éviter les propos que j'entendais. Ils ne cessèrent de murmurer des choses qui ne me plaisaient guère et me blessèrent au plus profond de moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus ramenée à la réalité lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud au_ _creux de mon oreille me murmurer telle une berceuse « Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ils sont juste jaloux de toi. » Je ne pouvais que la remercier silencieusement pour sa bienveillance._

_**Le 18 septembre**_

Ma surprise a été sans nom lorsque j'ai remarqué Shizuru avec mes quatre amis. Je ne pouvais que sourire en les rejoignant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir bien à proximité de Shizuru. Cependant, elle avait un regard triste et perdu après quelques minutes à mes côtés. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'elle était encore inquiète pour sa maison ou qu'elle n'appréciait pas être aussi proche de moi. En prêtant attention aux dires nous avoisinant, je compris pourquoi. Même si la situation était difficile, cela me rassurait que je n'étais pas la cause de ce malaise. Enfin pas directement en tout cas. Entre 'le toutou du club des cinq' ou 'la putain de Kruger', mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais envie de tabasser les personnes ayant émis ses propos si abjectes si … Je ne trouve pas de mots tellement je trouvais ce comportement inacceptable. L'un des derniers commentaires eut raison de ma patience. Un jeune homme avait prononcé les mots 'la pauvre a trouvé un moyen de monter dans l'échelle sociale'. Je ne pouvais plus supporter. J'avais envie de le faire taire. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir un permis de tuer tous les connards de cette Académie. Soit dit en passant, il ne resterait plus grand monde si c'était le cas. Mais ma priorité était Shizuru. Je me suis alors approchée de son oreille et murmuré des termes que je voulais rassurant. Elle m'offrit un léger sourire comme réponse. Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers notre salle de classe tout en bousculant volontairement et fusillant du regard le jeune homme ayant émis ses propos. Il me fixa un instant mais a vite compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas si on en venait aux mains. Il se contenta de lui-même rejoindre sa classe. Shizuru passa devant moi et murmura doucement un 'Merci Natsuki'. A ce moment-là, la joie avait écrasé directement la colère que je ressentais. Cette jeune femme a le don de m'apaiser. Sans même le savoir, elle me fait encore plus tomber amoureuse d'elle.

_**Le 18 septembre**_

_La journée se passa sans difficulté. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à cette Académie, je n'avais été seule que pour aller aux toilettes, et encore ... Mai m'avait presque supplié de déjeuner avec eux. Puis Nao avait insisté pour que je prenne place sur le siège vide du dernier rang entre elle et Natsuki. Tate avait gentiment acheté un soda aux autres filles du groupe et me sourit poliment en m'en tendant également un. Quand à Akane, elle ne cessait de me poser de questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre tout en restant vague. Je savais que tous se posaient des questions à mon égard mais une seule ne semblait pas vouloir empiéter sur ma vie personnelle. Natsuki écoutait mes réponses mais se contenta de parler du projet et de me poser des questions relatives à ce sujet. A la fin de la journée, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Je n'avais pas de parapluie et ayant salué le club des cinq comme certains les appellent, je commençais à marcher rapidement. Je fus surprise de voir une voiture roulée au ralentie à côté de moi. La vitre se descendit, révélant Natsuki. Celle-ci avait pris une légère couleur rosée en me proposant de me raccompagner. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer où je vivais alors j'ai poliment refusé. Elle semblait chercher ses mots et murmura une succession de mots qui me firent capituler. Cette jeune femme a vraiment le don de me surprendre. _

_**Le 18 septembre**_

Toute la journée avec Shizuru. Le rêve absolu. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait et pourtant, elle s'est même assise près de moi, suite aux demandes plus que poussées de Nao. Mes amis l'avaient intégré à notre groupe. Je ne pouvais que les remercier pour cela. Ils savaient ou plutôt avaient deviné que j'avais des sentiments forts pour Shizuru.

Je me souviendrais toujours la première fois que je l'ai vu prendre place dans notre classe. J'avais été envoûtée jusque l'âme par cette femme. Mai avait été la première à s'en rendre compte. Elle m'avait alors demandé si je voulais juste m'amuser avec elle ou si je ressentais quelque chose de profond pour elle. J'ai toujours eu un caractère froid et solitaire mais jouer avec une personne n'a jamais fait partie de mes défauts. Nao avait commencé à me chercher et me taquiner en parlant d'elle. Pour autant, j'ai su qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais. Un amour simple et certain. Sans intérêt à jouer, sans aucune autre chose que ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être.

Et aujourd'hui, elle est là à mes côtés. Je l'écoutais répondre aux questions d'Akane mais ne voulais pas la brusquer. Alors la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour lui parler était le projet. Au soir, je vis Shizuru marcher sous la pluie et entendis Mai me dire « Alors t'attends quoi pour la ramener ? ». Sans vraiment de raison, j'avais sprinté jusqu'à ma voiture et après l'avoir repéré, roulais au ralenti à ses côtés. Comme je m'en doutais, elle a refusé mon offre alors encore une fois la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit fut balancée « Je serais rassurée de te savoir au sec pour rentrer. Je m'en voudrais si tu es malade demain. » Elle fit le tour de la voiture et je souris quand elle rentra dans l'habitacle. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que mon père m'avait raconté sur sa façon de plaire à ma mère. 'Le premier rendez-vous peut se faire autour d'un café ou d'un dîner, le plus important est de traiter comme une princesse la femme ayant dérobé son cœur'. Les mots de mon père me revinrent à l'esprit. Shizuru était ma princesse quoi que puisse penser les abrutis de notre Académie. Je la regardais discrètement. Elle fixait la route, calme et sereine. Lorsque je me suis arrêtée à un feu rouge, j'ai tout de suite embrayé sur ma pensée « Tu accepterais un café ou un thé ? ». Elle semblait surprise par ma requête mais m'expliqua qu'elle devait rapidement rentrer chez elle. J'essayais de cacher ma tristesse en murmurant un « Une autre fois alors ». Arrivée devant chez elle, la pluie avait cessé. Je vis une femme tenir plusieurs paquets, en équilibre dans ses mains, se diriger vers son portail. Je présumais que c'était sa mère et m'empressais de descendre de la voiture. J'ai souris poliment à la femme et lui ai porté ses paquets. Elle m'invita à rentrer ce que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Une tasse de café à la main, celle-ci me remercia et je me suis correctement présentée. A l'entente de mon nom de famille, elle s'inclina plus profondément sur quoi je lui ai signalé que ce n'était pas utile. Shizuru me fixa étrangement face à ma requête mais se contenta de siroter son thé. Au moment de partir, j'ai fait la boulette la plus magistrale de ma vie en disant « C'est une belle maison que vous possédez vous et votre mari ». Je vis un regard triste sur le visage de Shizuru et entendis sa mère me dire d'une voix triste « Mon mari est décédé depuis plus de cinq ans mais je vous remercie de votre compliment Kruger-sama ». J'avais fixé un instant Shizuru et lui pris délicatement la main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai baisé le revers de celle-ci en lui murmurant tendrement « Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé d'un sujet douloureux pour toi. J'espère que tu me arrivera à pardonner pour ma maladresse ». Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà dans ma voiture, roulant direction chez moi. J'avais quand même partagé un café avec ma douce.

_**Le 18 septembre**_

_Natsuki était une bonne conductrice. Malgré mon refus pour sa proposition, elle ne me laissa pas sur le bord du chemin. J'ai été d'autant plus surprise de la voir aller au secours de ma mère et de faire des tâches dignes d'une domestique. Son acceptation d'un café ainsi que son refus face au geste de soumission de ma mère me laissa d'autant plus perplexe. L'énonciation de mon père m'avait laissé triste face à certains souvenirs mais la chaleur ressentie sur ma main m'avait vite ramené à la réalité. Je vis Natsuki redémarrer et après cela ma mère n'avait cessé de me poser des questions sur elle. Ma mère semblait ravie que la jeune femme soit quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné à mon égard et j'avoue que j'appréciais ce que m'offrait Natsuki._

_**Le 25 novembre**_

Depuis plus de deux mois, j'avais pour habitude d'arriver tôt le matin, et de raccompagner Shizuru chez elle. J'avais même eu le privilège de l'amener boire un verre il y a quelques jours. Elle se dévoilait petit à petit. Je me sentais vraiment privilégiée pour la confiance qu'elle me donnait. Tout était rose dans mon monde. Ma mère semblait avoir plus de temps à m'accorder suite à l'aide de la gouvernante, que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pris le temps de rencontrer. Mon père, quant à lui, était heureux de mon implication dans mes devoirs. Shizuru me donnait l'envie de travailler. Cela me permettait d'être proche d'elle et aussi d'avoir une excuse pour rentrer plus tard le soir. J'avais vraiment envie de lui demander plus que de l'amitié mais je ne voulais pas l'offenser. Je devais y aller progressivement et l'apparition du festival de l'hiver ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

_**Le 15 octobre**_

_Depuis plusieurs mois, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Natsuki, commençant à vraiment devenir dépendante de cette femme. J'aimais le fait qu'elle me traite comme une femme et la façon dont elle me regardait. J'ai appris que Mai et Tate étaient en couple depuis plus d'un an et qu'Akane et Nao étaient ensembles depuis plus de 8 mois. Natsuki était donc la seule célibataire du groupe mais ne semblait pas être intéressée par les personnes venant la courtiser. Elle était souvent avec moi, prétextant vouloir laisser les couples ensembles. Nous avions alors commencé par partager une table de classe puis nos heures après les cours. Depuis peu on passait même du temps à l'extérieur de l'Académie autour d'un verre. J'étais étonnée qu'elle connaisse aussi bien les bas quartiers ainsi que certains gérants de ces lieux. Elle semblait habituée. Personne ne lui montrait le respect dû à son rang. Elle n'en voulait pas et cela me laissait encore plus admirative de cette femme. Je commençais à développer un sentiment fort et presque douloureux à son égard. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, pas de la façon que je le souhaitais. Les raisons n'ont pas besoin d'être énoncées. Alors je me contentais d'apprécier son amitié. Nous étions assises sur un banc dans le parc et elle semblait légèrement distante. Je lui ai donc demandé la raison de ce sentiment et elle m'a débité une requête que je ne pouvais pas accepter sachant la signification de celle-ci. Je sentis sa main sur la mienne. Le regard suppliant ainsi que le murmure sortant de ses lèvres firent disparaître l'ensemble de mes réticences. _

_**Le 15 octobre**_

Je fixais le lac en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'inviter à ce fichu festival. Entre le 'Il suffit d'y mettre un peu de tact' de Mai et le 'Fonce chiot, on a qu'une seule vie' de Nao, je ne savais pas l'attitude à adopter. Je savais qu'il était réputé pour amener la personne que l'on aime et je pense qu'elle le savait aussi. Ceci rendait encore plus difficile ma demande. Cela serait comme lui avouer indirectement mon amour. Et je savais qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce que je ressentais à son égard. Au final c'est suicidaire de lui demander de m'accompagner. Je le sais mais je veux tellement l'avoir à mes côtés lors de cette soirée. Je n'y étais jamais allée, au grand damne de ma mère qui cherchait à chaque fois un partenaire ou une partenaire pour m'accompagner. Mais cette année j'avais envie d'y aller avec la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Je restais plongée dans mes plus sombres pensées quand elle prit doucement la parole. Lorsque j'ai entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix, je ne pouvais plus faire taire mon cœur et lui ai demandé de but en blanc. Nao avait pour ainsi dire eut le meilleur conseil « Tu accepterais de venir avec moi au festival ? ». Je sentis qu'elle allait refuser alors je lui ai saisi la main et ai murmuré tout en la caressant du bout des doigts un « je t'en prie Shizuru » quasiment inaudible. Mai avait pour finir donné elle aussi un très bon conseil. Elle porta une légère rougeur en répondant à voix basse un léger « d'accord ». Je me suis alors relevée et lui ai présenté ma main pour qu'elle puisse reproduire mon geste. J'avais l'esprit léger lorsque je redémarrais ma voiture, l'ayant redéposée chez elle.


	5. Festival et premier baiser

_**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les review ainsi que les mises en favori et suivi. Sur ce, place à l'essentiel.**_

* * *

_**Le 3 décembre**_

_Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je portais une robe d'été rouge, entrouverte à mi-cuisse sur mon côté droit. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue de cheval laissant volontairement mes oreilles visibles ornés de boucles d'oreilles. Après vérification de mon apparence, je pensais à la réaction de Natsuki. Me trouverait-elle trop simple ? J'aurais peut-être dû aller faire un peu de shopping pour cette occasion. Mais ce n'était pas moi … Dépenser une somme importante d'argent juste pour un vêtement alors que cette somme pourrait être plus utile pour l'achat de produits alimentaires ou des choses nécessaires au quotidien, le choix dans ma tête était fait. Je descendis et fis face à ma mère portant un large sourire. Elle me complimenta sur ma tenue et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je l'entendis me murmurer sa joie face à mon épanouissement et sa fierté d'être ma mère. Elle finit sur une phrase qui me réchauffa le cœur « Ton père serait vraiment fier de toi Shizuru ». Après un bref salut, je me mis en marche direction le festival. Sur le trajet, je rencontrais des jeunes en couples et je ne pouvais que sourire sachant que Natsuki était au bout de ce chemin. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, j'arrivais devant l'entrée du festival. Je vis Natsuki appuyée contre un arbre, attendant patiemment ma venue. Elle avait choisi de porter un simple jean avec une chemise. J'étais d'un coup rassurée sur mon choix vestimentaire. J'aimais la voir de cette manière. Quand son regard croisa le mien, j'ai tout de suite compris que ma tenue lui plaisait également. _

_**Le 3 décembre**_

Après plus de vingt minutes a essayé de convaincre, non rectification a essayé de me débarrasser serait plus juste, de ma mère qui ne cautionnait pas mon style vestimentaire, j'ai pu enfin arriver au festival. Qui dans ce monde mettrait à cette époque un kimono traditionnel pour aller à un festival ? … Ma mère a vraiment l'esprit démodé quand elle s'y met. Tout en attendant Shizuru, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer en kimono. Elle pourrait sans aucun doute me faire revenir sur mes propos. J'avais vraiment hâte de la voir. J'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'elle n'ait pas changée d'avis. Elle avait refusé que je vienne la chercher alors je me retrouvais là appuyée contre un magnifique cerisier japonais à l'attendre. Les mots m'avaient quitté quand je la vis s'avancer vers moi. Cette robe était faite pour elle et je ne pouvais que sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à moi

_**Le 3 décembre**_

_Nous avions remonté tout le festival, profitant l'une de l'autre. Après plus de deux heures de marche, elle me proposa de m'installer sur un banc en retrait des animations et alla chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir. En l'attendant, des jeunes hommes me fixèrent avec une certaine envie et j'essayais de ne pas les regarder. Je reconnus Nagi qui prit place à mes côtés sur le banc. A sentir son haleine, je savais qu'il n'était pas de sang frais. Il commença à me dire des propos assez grossiers, sortit une liasse de billets de son portefeuille et me la tendit_. _J'ai voulu me lever mais il me saisit par derrière et me tint fortement. Il commença à me caresser et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son emprise. Au moment où les larmes allaient couler, j'entendis un léger clic. L'homme me tenant se remit droit sur ses jambes et déglutit difficilement. Je ne savais pas la raison de son comportement alors j'ai suivi son regard. Natsuki se tenait devant moi un pistolet en main, mettant en joue Nagi. Il se retira, blanc comme un linge. Je la vis se mettre à genoux devant moi et baisser la tête tout en s'excusant. _

_**Le 3 décembre**_

C'était une bonne soirée mais je commençais à être fatiguée. Je voulais demander à Shizuru de sortir avec moi à la fin de la soirée et cela me paraissait une bonne idée de le faire maintenant. Je l'ai donc laissé quelques minutes pour aller lui chercher une boisson fraîche et surtout pour me remettre les idées bien au clair. Quand je l'ai vu se débattre face à cette petite merde de Nagi, j'ai lâché les verres et ai sorti de ma veste mon pistolet. Je ne sors jamais sans, c'est un cadeau de mon père suite à une fusillade où il avait été la cible. J'avais enclenché la détente et l'ai fixé sans ciller. Il déglutit difficilement, incapable d'assumer son acte. Il s'est enfui à toute jambe, quel homme …, me laissant dans la même position. J'ai alors rangé mon arme et reportais mon attention sur Shizuru. Comment pourrais – je lui demander d'être mienne alors que je ne suis pas capable de la protéger ? J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais alors faire : m'excuser. Je me suis relevée et l'ai ramené à ma voiture. Une fois installée dans l'habitacle, je l'ai regardé et passé délicatement ma main sur sa joue pour la ramener à la réalité. J'avais alors dit les mots que je pensais depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu « Je t'aime Shizuru »

_**Le 3 décembre**_

_J'ai été surprise de voir Natsuki à mes genoux et surtout de la voir posséder une arme. Nous avions regagné sa voiture et c'est là que mon cœur a raté un battement. Sa main froide est venue caresser ma joue et je l'ai regardé. Elle m'a avoué son amour en ne me quittant pas des yeux. J'ai senti un souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et avant même de comprendre, elle m'avait embrassé. Le baiser n'avait pas duré longtemps et était simple et chaste. Elle me sourit légèrement et démarra la voiture. Arrivée devant chez moi, elle éteignit le moteur et me fixa douloureusement. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait pour l'acte de ce malotru mais je ne voulais pas. Elle avait été douce, attentionnée et surtout patiente avec moi. Tout ce que l'on pourrait demander à sa moitié. Je lui ai donc demandé de venir boire un café avec moi avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle._

_**Le 3 décembre**_

J'étais dans la cuisine et vis une note sur la table à manger. Je la tendis à Shizuru qui me signala que sa mère ne rentrerait pas ce soir. A voir sa façon de réagir, ça devait être routinier. Elle me tournait le dos et je voulais la sentir contre moi. Je me suis donc avancée et ai placé mes mains autour de son ventre, la tenant légèrement. Elle sursauta au début puis continua la préparation du café. Je l'ai embrassé dans le cou, la sentant frissonner. Je voulais plus de cette femme alors je l'ai retourné et l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres d'une façon désireuse. Je me collais davantage à elle, cherchant plus de contact et continuais à l'embrasser. Après un moment, je collais ma tête sur son front et lui caressais légèrement le dos. Les paroles sortant de sa bouche m'avaient laissé sans mot.

_**Le 3 décembre**_

_Ma mère ne rentre pas ce soir. Encore une nuit seule dans cette maison. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Natsuki semblait vouloir un contact et m'embrassa sur le cou. Elle était d'une douceur qui me fit frissonner. Elle m'embrassa d'une manière sensuelle et j'aimais cela. Je voulais plus de contact et elle aussi semble-t-il. Je savais que nous risquions d'aller beaucoup plus loin si nous continuons de cette manière. Elle s'arrêta et se contenta de me tenir contre elle. Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans le vouloir « Reste avec moi s'il te plaît »_

_**Le 3 décembre**_

Une telle proposition ne peut pas être refusée alors je me retrouvais dans un lit n'étant pas le mien attendant Shizuru. Elle semblait hésitée mais se glissa dans le lit avec moi. Je l'ai embrassé tendrement et l'emprisonnais dans une étreinte protectrice. Je savais que nous n'étions pas prête pour cela alors je lui ai murmuré un bonne nuit et l'ai senti se positionner contre moi, nos deux corps ne faisant qu'un.

_**Le 4 décembre**_

_Je me suis réveillée contre un corps chaud, une sensation que je n'avais jamais eu la possibilité de ressentir. Natsuki avait sa tête posée au-dessus de la mienne et semblait encore dormir. J'essayais de me dégager sans la réveiller mais des caresses dans mon dos me signalèrent mon échec. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne._

_**Le 4 décembre**_

J'ai senti des mouvements me réveillant par la même occasion mais cela ne me gêner guère d'être réveillée si Shizuru en était la cause. J'allais l'embrasser tendrement quand un bruit me fit sursauter. Je me suis levée d'un coup faisant face à la mère de Shizuru. Essayant de justifier ma présence et surtout ne voulant pas qu'elle imagine que j'ai profité de sa fille, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant ce qui sera, je l'espère, ma belle-mère. Elle me fixa un instant puis tourna les talons en signalant qu'elle allait faire du café. Je suis restée dans la même position jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger rire provenant de derrière moi.

_**Le 4 décembre**_

_Natsuki essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier. Ma mère m'adressa un regard signalant toute sa confiance. Natsuki resta droite comme un piquet dans ses sous-vêtements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire_ _face à son malaise. J'entendis un simple grognement et la vis enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte._

_**Le 4 décembre**_

Je buvais mon café faisant face à la mère de Shizuru. Celle-ci se contenta de m'observer sans aucune parole. Shizuru avait décidé de prendre une douche me laissant seule avec sa mère. Après un long silence, je l'entendis me dire « Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : Prenez soin de ma fille car c'est tout ce qui me reste. » Je l'ai fixé à mon tour et ai essayé de faire ressortir l'assurance de mes dires « J'aime votre fille et serais me montrer digne d'elle et de votre confiance Madame ». Elle semblait être rassurée. Shizuru nous rejoint quelque temps après avec un léger sourire. La vérité reprit le dessus quand je me souviens ne pas avoir prévenu mes parents. M'excusant, je me dirigeais à la hâte vers ma voiture, non sans un dernier baiser à ma bien-aimée.

_**Le 4 décembre**_

_En remontant vers la cuisine, j'avais entendu la déclaration de Natsuki à mon égard et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Une fois Natsuki partit, ma mère me demanda des détails sur ma soirée, sur quoi je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir._

_**Le 4 décembre**_

Je n'avais même pas passé le pas de la porte que ma mère m'interpella, m'incendia serait plus juste à vrai dire. Je savais que c'était uniquement de l'inquiétude et attendis patiemment qu'elle finisse de se soulager les nerfs. Un fois fait, je lui adressais un sourire vrai en lui racontant l'intégralité de ma soirée. Ma mère avait retrouvé son calme et me donna sa bénédiction. La nouvelle n'avait pas été prise de la même manière par mon père. Il m'avait demandé d'être prudente et de ne pas faire des choses que je pourrais regretter. Quand je lui ai demandé plus d'informations à ce sujet, il m'a simplement dit que je devais me montrer patiente pour les choses relatives à un couple et d'attendre d'être sûre de mon engagement. Mon père avait une réputation et ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes sur des possibles rumeurs entre moi et une jeune femme d'un milieu moins aisé. Il m'avait alors expliqué que certaines personnes penseraient que j'utilise cette situation pour 'assouvir certains besoins humains' ou que Shizuru l'utilise pour monter dans l'échelle sociale. J'avais donc dû lui promettre de me montrer vigilante à ce sujet. Le plus difficile pour moi serait d'en parler à Shizuru. Je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'elle et moi formions un couple mais cela ne ferait que porter préjudice au maintien de celui-ci.


	6. Désobéissance

_**Le 6 décembre**_

_Je me sentais anxieuse lors de l'arrivée du lundi matin. J'avais eu la grande surprise de trouver la voiture de Natsuki garée devant chez moi. Lorsque je m'étais rapprochée de sa voiture, je la vis sortir, un thé vert en main. Je ne pouvais que soupirer de contentement lorsqu'elle m'embrassa chastement tout en me donnant le gobelet. Pour autant, j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'eus pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle se redirigea vers son siège. Tout en nous dirigeant vers l'Académie, elle essaya de m'expliquer, assez maladroitement, l'anonymat de notre relation. J'avais au départ pensé qu'elle avait honte de moi mais lorsqu'elle me regarda avec un regard rempli de doute et de remord, j'avais compris que cette décision n'était pas la sienne. Ses parents ne doivent pas voir notre relation d'un bon œil. Je pense qu'elle agit selon la volonté de son père. Elle semblait soulagée de par mon acceptation. Avant que nous ne sortions de la voiture, elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres, tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Le baiser était beaucoup mieux que le précédent. Sans doute rassurée que je veuille encore d'elle. Mais qui pourrait ne pas vouloir d'une personne aussi douce, attentionnée et protectrice ? Je n'étais pas aveugle au point de laisser la volonté de son père détruire notre idylle naissante. Elle se décala de l'étreinte tout en portant un sourire séducteur. Ce qu'elle prononça tout en sortant de la voiture me fit rire de bon cœur._

_**Le 6 décembre**_

J'avais vu la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'elle me vit devant chez elle. Tout en roulant, j'essayais d'amener la conversation vers notre anonymat mais j'avais vite compris que je m'y prenais mal, vraiment très mal. Je n'ai jamais été bonne avec les mots. Plus je parlais et plus la situation m'échappait. Je voyais petit à petit la tristesse prendre de plus en plus de place sur son visage si beau, si fin. Je savais qu'elle allait associer cette demande à son statut social. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je joue avec elle ou pire que j'aime plus ma réputation qu'elle. Car c'est faux ! Je pourrais vivre sans être appréciée des autres mais vivre sans elle … Il me faudrait vraiment beaucoup de temps avant que je puisse m'en remettre. Voyant que je ne faisais qu'empirer la situation, j'avais décidé de laisser en suspens ma demande. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle accepta cependant ma requête. J'aurais dû être rassurée mais je me sentais mal à voir la tristesse ornant ses traits. Je voulais voir ce sourire m'envoûtant alors avant de sortir, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai embrassée tout en essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour. Je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras et m'étais décalée à contrecoeur sachant que nous pourrions être vues. Pour autant, je lui annonçais fièrement, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère « Le fait que je ne peux pas t'embrasser devant les autres ne signifie pas que je ne t'embrasserais pas à chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentera ». L'entendre rire avait suffi à balayer toutes mes craintes de la perdre.

_**Le 6 décembre**_

_Lors de notre arrivée ensemble, nous avons été accueillies par une joute verbale de Nao, ce qui fit rougir Natsuki par la même occasion. Personnellement, je trouvais cela trop mignon mais à voir l'agacement sur son visage, j'ai préféré garder le silence. Elle souffla mais prit délicatement ma main sous le regard surpris de Nao. Oui, j'avoue que cela n'avait pas surpris que Nao. Moi aussi j'étais surprise par ce geste soudain. La réponse s'en suivant laissa une Nao KO et une Natsuki tout sourire. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Deux minutes auparavant, elle m'avait fait un monologue sur la nécessité de laisser notre relation secrète et maintenant, elle répond à la provocation de Nao. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire de la situation. Le fait qu'elle l'acceptait devant ses amis signale l'importance que je représente pour elle. J'avais resserré légèrement sa prise pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance puis avais repris doucement ma main._

_**Le 6 décembre**_

Même pas cinq secondes de présence et Nao me balança un « Alors chiot tu t'es faite passer la corde ou plutôt la laisse au cou ? ». Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas simplement ignoré sa remarque. Ma fierté sans doute. A la place, j'ai préféré prendre la main de Shizuru et lui dire tout simplement « Et alors ? Akane te l'a passé aussi non ? Vu comment tu me fais chier ça à rien changer pour toi si ?». Je sentis une légère pression sur ma main. Mes amis avaient l'air d'être contents pour moi. Je devais être prudente certes mais pourquoi le cacher à mes amis ? Je n'en voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt.

_**Le 15 février**_

_Natsuki avait le don de me surprendre. Je me retrouvais parfois contre un mur, une porte ou même un arbre, suite aux actions de Natsuki qui, semble-t-il, ne pouvait se passer de mes lèvres. Je ne plaignais pas, bien au contraire, mais je devais avouer qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de me concentrer en classe lorsque je sentais Natsuki me caresser discrètement la main ou même la cuisse. Je n'osais pas faire de gestes trop poussés envers Natsuki, ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait l'interpréter. Je me contentais de lui sourire ou de lui rendre ses baisers. Pendant plus de deux mois, nous avions réussi à garder le monde étranger à notre histoire. La nécessité que ressentait Natsuki à m'avoir toujours près d'elle commençait à mettre la puce à l'oreille à des personnes de notre classe et même de l'Académie. Avec cela, je commençais à entendre des choses négatives à mon égard et même à l'égard de Natsuki. Je l'aimais mais devait faire face à la méchanceté gratuite de certaines étudiantes. Pourtant, il me suffisait d'un seul baiser pour acquérir la force nécessaire pour surmonter une nouvelle journée._

_**Le 15 février**_

J'étais totalement accro à Shizuru ! Ses lèvres, son odeur, son toucher discret, tout me rendait accro. Et ce sourire ... Par Kami, je ne pouvais m'en passer. Deux mois que je vivais dans ma bulle, heureuse en tout point. Même mes parents ne comprenaient pas mon absence d'énervement ou de flemmardise. J'étais au summum de mon bonheur. Malheureusement, des rumeurs entre Shizuru et moi commençaient à faire mauvais présage dans notre couple. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire taire toutes les personnes responsables de ces paroles abjectes. La jalousie, voilà ce qui les motivait. Mais il était hors de question que je laisse mon bonheur m'échapper. Ma mère avait perçu un léger malaise un soir et me demanda si j'avais un problème. Je ne voulais pas leur en parler et surtout entendre mon père me dire « je t'avais prévenu et blablabla ». J'avais juste secoué la tête et m'étais excusée pour sortir de table. Seule dans ma chambre, je cherchais un moyen de mettre à l'abri ma belle Shizuru.

_**Le 20 février**_

_Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pris Natsuki ce jour-là. Nous étions tous ensemble assis sur l'herbe, profitant pleinement du soleil. Beaucoup de murmures nous entouraient. Je pouvais voir certaines jeunes femmes me regarder avec dégoût. Je sentis Natsuki me caressait la joue et m'embrasser assez chaudement devant les autres élèves. J'avais arrêté de respirer tellement le geste était inattendu. Bon et plaisant certes mais inattendu. Elle me fixa amoureusement puis se leva pour se placer derrière moi et me tenir fermement contre elle. Je sentis sa tête reposer sur mon épaule et profitais de cette proximité pour lui faire part de mes inquiétudes « Nous ne devrions pas nous montrer. Ton père va avoir connaissance de ton baiser et cela risque de ne pas lui plaire ». Mon __rythme __cardiaque avait accéléré d'un coup à l'entente de sa réponse._

_**Le 20 février**_

Si le meurtre en masse n'était pas puni par la loi, je crois que j'aurais fait un massacre avec toutes les commères nous entourant. J'avais refusé de sortir avec au moins cinq d'entre elles. Elles s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour rabaisser Shizuru ces garces. Alors oui j'ai craqué et au diable l'engueulade qui s'en suivrait. Mon père allait encore me traiter d'irresponsable et alors ? Ne pas assumer ma relation était ce qui me rendait le plus irresponsable. J'avais fait la seule chose qui laisserait sur le cul et sans voix ses commères. J'avais embrassé ma Shizuru qui fut surprise par ce geste, vu le moment de flottement que j'avais pu percevoir dans ses yeux. J'avais souri lorsque j'avais entendu le vent soufflé, signe que toutes les garces nous entourant étaient restées sans voix face à ma preuve d'amour. J'avais poussé la provocation encore plus et je devais avouer être fière de moi. Moi, la solitaire, timide et réservée Natsuki Kruger prenait un malin plaisir à enlacer ma moitié devant ses empotées, non devant l'Académie entière. Shizuru m'avait murmuré ses inquiétudes sur quoi je lui répondis de sorte à ce que la plupart des personnes nous entourant l'entendent « Je t'aime Shizuru. Soit sûr que personne ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer ».

_**Le 20 février**_

_Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, les émotions accumulées toute l'après-midi eurent raison de moi. J'avais éclaté en sanglots et me fit cajoler par ma mère. Ne sachant pas pourquoi je pleurais, elle me murmura des paroles telles que « Tu n'y es pour rien ma fille, vous étiez de deux mondes différents » ou « La blessure s'atténuera avec le temps ». Je l'avais donc arrêté en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Ma mère rit de bon cœur face à cette nouvelle et décida de faire un bon repas face à cela. Je l'entendis murmurer tout en préparant le dîner « Kruger-sama est vraiment une personne pleine de surprise ». Mentalement, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ma mère._

_**Le 22 février**_

Je savais que je devais le dire à mon père avant qu'il n'ait vent de mon action par d'autres personnes et qu'il m'exécute sur la place publique. Si si, il serait capable de le faire si ma mère ne le retenait pas. Je pris délicatement la parole et énonçais les raisons ayant amenées à mes actions. Mon père aurait éclaté de rage si ma mère n'avait pas posé sa main sur la sienne. C'était vraiment dans des moments tels que celui-ci que je remercie Kami pour la douceur de ma mère. Mon père soupira, essayant sans doute de se calmer mais m'intima un ordre qui me mit un sourire aux lèvres « Tu dois nous présenter cette jeune femme ». Le premier ordre de mon père que j'accomplirais sans traîner les pieds et râler.


	7. Rencontre avec les Kruger

_**Note de l'auteur : Avant dernier chapitre... Un peu plus court que les précédents mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ^^. Merci à mes confrères et consœurs auteurs pour leur MP ainsi que leur appréciation de mon travail. Certains d'entres eux se font vraiment désirer pour la suite de leur story ^^. Alors soit, me voilà à genoux quémandant la suite des histoires de certains auteurs anglophones (Wrong choice de fortunelestion, feel the beat de RicchanxMio et I will possess your heart de Make it hurt pour ne citer qu'eux) mais aussi de certains auteurs français ( psycheforeros, je prend n'importe quelle suite de tes story en cours ^^ et shelovesgirls avec une petite préférence pour naître de nouveau mais encore une fois je prendrais ce que tu pourras nous offrir). Je remercie noicz pour son avis. Pour les avis de lecteurs, je remercie le suivi quotidien de Firalsia, de pikapika et d'Anna et des autres guest dont je ne connais pas le pseudo. Sur ce, place au chapitre 7 : Rencontre avec les Kruger**_

* * *

_**Le 14 mars**_

_Dire que je n'étais pas à mon aise était un euphémisme. J'étais assise dans un salon avec Monsieur et Madame Kruger en face de moi. La seule chose qui me rassurait, était la présence de Natsuki à mes côtés. Monsieur Kruger me regardait avec un air froid et sombre alors que Madame Kruger se contentait de me sourire légèrement. Une mouche aurait pu être entendue face au silence oppressant qui régnait en ces lieux. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma respiration pour ne pas paraître nerveuse. Monsieur Kruger prit la parole ce qui me fit sursauter. S'ensuit ce qui ressemblait fortement à un interrogatoire. Celui-ci incluait tout de mes parents à mon avenir professionnel. Pendant tout ce temps, je sentais le regard de Natsuki ne cessant de me fixer. Sentant ma peur, elle m'avait délicatement prit la main et essaya de me montrer son soutien en ne la lâchant pas. Son soutien était nécessaire pour que je ne m'enfuie pas au courant de cette situation. Monsieur Kruger se leva d'un coup et murmura un « Bien ! Allons dîner ». Madame Kruger le suivit nous laissant seules Natsuki et moi. Elle fixa le départ de ses parents et m'embrassa délicatement. Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ce qui me laissa perplexe. L'explication me fit sourire « Mon père t'aurait déjà mise à la porte s'il ne t'apprécierait pas ». Elle m'embrassa d'une façon plus désireuse et je ne pouvais lui refuser. Cela me permettait d'évacuer une partie de mon stress. Une voix masculine nous arrêta dans notre baiser, me faisant rougir par la même occasion. Natsuki se leva et me tendit la main pour que j'imite son geste. En passant devant Monsieur Kruger, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres._

_**Le 14 mars**_

Mon père avait tenté d'intimider ma douce. Il agissait de la même façon lorsqu'il traitait une affaire. Shizuru avait donné des réponses claires et simples malgré un sentiment de mal-être. L'embrasser me permettait de me sentir entière. Dommage que mon père est arrivé car elle ne m'avait jamais rendu mes baisers avec autant d'envie et de besoin. Nous avons pris place à table. Ma mère discuta pendant tout le repas avec Shizuru. Contrairement à mon père, elle utilisait la douceur pour percer les secrets des personnes. Shizuru n'avait donc pas fait exception à la règle. Il était tard lorsque le dîner avait pris fin. La proposition de mon père m'a laissé sans voix « Vous pouvez séjourner ici si vous le souhaitiez ». J'avais donc regardé avec des yeux plein d'espoir mon amour pour qu'elle accepte cette proposition. Elle refusa, prétextant ne pas vouloir déranger. Je savais que la vérité était autre. Elle avait juste peur de mon père et était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Soit dit en passant, il avait cet effet-là sur pas mal de monde ... Je lui avais donc murmuré à l'oreille une proposition sous le regard surpris de mes parents. Elle rougit légèrement mais revint sur sa décision. Je m'empressais de lui prendre la main mais la phrase de ma mère m'acheva sur le coup.

_**Le 14 mars**_

_Madame Kruger semblait être de nature curieuse. Sa douceur et sa gentillesse me mettaient en confiance. Je sais que son but était de me faire révéler l'ensemble de mes secrets mais je n'avais rien à cacher, pas à Natsuki en tout cas. Elle semblait heureuse des différentes réponses que je lui donnais. Elle m'avait remercié d'avoir discipliné sa fille sur quoi un léger grognement se fit entendre. Je voulais repartir chez moi malgré la proposition soudaine de son père. Mais au final j'avais cédé à sa requête. Natsuki avait trouvé les mots justes pour me faire rester « C'est à moi de te demander de rester comme quand tu me l'as demandé la première fois que je t'ai embrassée »._

_**Le 14 mars**_

Je n'avais pas prévu que Shizuru serait dans une chambre autre que la mienne. Ma mère lui avait proposé la chambre juste en face de moi ce qui était plus qu'une torture à mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir rien qu'à la savoir à trois mètres de mon lit me donner certaines envies. Je n'avais pas des envies perverses à son égard mais voulais juste la sentir contre moi. Mes parents et leur sens de la tradition ! Ne pas dormir dans un lit avec une autre personne avant tout engagement marital. Si seulement ils savaient que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec un homme lors d'un congrès à Viennes … Que j'avais fait l'amour à plusieurs femmes suite à ce désastre. Je crois que j'enterrerais mon père avant même d'avoir fini ma révélation. C'était totalement absurde de dormir dans deux lits séparés alors que nous sommes un couple. Ne pas avoir de rapports sexuels je pouvais le comprendre mais la prendre et la serrer dans mes bras, je ne pouvais pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. C'est sûrement pour cela que j'avais fait valser mes couvertures et m'était dirigée vers la chambre où reposait ma belle.

_**Le 14 mars**_

_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je n'étais pas chez moi. Ou peut-être au fait que Natsuki ne soit pas contre moi comme je l'aurais voulu. Sa mère avait été claire « Nous allons faire préparer la chambre d'ami pour que vous puissiez y prendre place ». Je pense qu'elle cherchait à couvrir ses arrières ou cherchait à me tester. Je devais leur montrer que je ne voulais pas du sexe avec leur fille, enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il fallait qu'ils comprennent que je ne cherchais pas un moyen de pression sur elle. J'allais donc m'installer plus confortablement pour dormir quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Natsuki se trouvait devant moi, me demandant si elle pouvait se joindre à moi. J'aurais aimé lui dire oui et la serrer contre moi. A la place j'ai secoué la tête. A voir sa mine déconfite, la réponse n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. Je l'ai embrassé pour la rassurer puis ai refermé la porte doucement._

_**Le 15 mars**_

Elle m'avait dit non. Juste un bisou et rien ! Par Kami, je n'y croyais vraiment pas. J'étais plus que frustrée quand je m'étais écrasée dans mon lit. Seule ! Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le matin, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et à la question de ma mère « Comment a été votre nuit ? », je n'avais pas pu faire comme si tout allait bien. J'ai répondu froidement ne pouvant masquer ma frustration et ma colère « Mauvaise grâce à vous ! ». Ma mère avait été choquée par ma réponse aussi froide mais je lui en voulais vraiment beaucoup. Et à mon père aussi d'ailleurs. Fort heureusement Shizuru arriva juste après mon explosion. Voulant rentrer chez elle, je m'empressais de lui proposer de la raccompagner.

_**Le 15 mars**_

_J'avais senti un vent glacial m'envelopper lorsque j'avais passé la porte de la cuisine. Natsuki fixait durement sa mère qui avait, semble-t-il, été choquée pour quelque chose. J'avais décidé de me pas m'attarder face au changement soudain d'atmosphère. Le trajet s'était fait dans le silence. Natsuki semblait en colère. Arrivée chez moi, je lui avais caressé la main, quémandant un contact. N'ayant pas de réaction, je décidais de sortir de sa voiture. Elle m'avait suivie et entra chez moi sans un mot. Elle me prit la main et m'amena directement dans ma chambre. Je m'étais retrouvée allongée, Natsuki au-dessus. Elle plaça sa tête dans mon cou et murmura doucement l'explication de ces gestes « Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé hier soir ». J'allais lui demander une explication plus poussée mais un souffle régulier sur mon cou me fit comprendre que ma Natsuki dormait profondément. Ne pouvant pas sortir de l'étreinte, je m'étais moi-aussi retrouvée dans les bras de Morphée._

_**Le 15 mars**_

Durant tout le trajet, j'essayais de faire sortir cette frustration mais en vain. Son contact doux me rappela ma nécessité de la sentir contre moi. Je n'avais pas réfléchi lorsque je l'avais allongée et m'était écrasée, littéralement parlant, sur elle. J'avais besoin de cette femme et en me plaçant délicatement contre elle, je me rendis compte que j'avais également besoin de sommeil.


	8. Tu les connais désormais

_**Le 4 décembre**_

_Un an que ma Natsuki et moi étions ensemble. Malgré des disputes légères et des soucis notamment sociaux, nous étions toujours ensemble. Ses parents semblaient m'apprécier un peu plus chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient. Et ce, malgré que Natsuki ne vienne plus chez moi que je n'allais chez elle. Quand j'avais posé la question, elle m'avait répondu simplement « Nous pouvons dormir ensemble chez toi sans déclarer une guerre contre mon paternel et ses fichues croyances ». Natsuki voulait plus que « dormir » ensemble mais je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais peur et que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Elle ne m'avait pas forcé mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle. J'ai eu le courage une nuit de lui dire que je n'étais pas prête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle. S'ensuit deux heures de questionnement pour comprendre le pourquoi de mon sentiment. Toutes sorte de questions avaient fusé. Que ce soit du type "Tu ne m'aimes pas assez c'est ça?" à "Je te promets que les autres avant toi n'ont pas compté, tu me crois hein?". Je lui avais finalement avoué, fatiguée par la discussion que je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec personne. A voir son regard, elle était plus qu'étonnée_.

_**Le 4 décembre**_

Suite au choc de la révélation, je m'étais calmée dans mes gestes. Je n'aurais jamais imagé qu'elle pouvait être encore vierge. Rien qu'à y penser, mon esprit beugue à nouveau. Une femme comme elle n'avait jamais bai… heu eut de plaisir charnel. Oui j'étais choquée. Je ne voulais pas forcer Shizuru malgré que j'en aie terriblement envie. J'avais essayé de la rassurer sur le fait que je pouvais attendre. J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour et souvent me défoulais une fois rentrée chez moi. Mon père amenait souvent l'étincelle et s'ensuivait une soirée d'engueulade. Un soir, ma mère m'avait rejointe dans ma chambre et me tira les vers du nez. Quand je lui ai expliqué, elle semblait étonnée que nous n'ayons pas passé « le cap » selon ses propres termes. Elle me fit une déclaration que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre sur sa première fois et sur le fait que ce fut avec mon père, pendant leur nuit de noces. Je savais que Shizuru avait gagné des gallons suite à son comportement mais cette conversation m'avait traumatisé à vie. Qui voudrait entendre ce genre de choses avec des détails plus que … hum poussés dirons-nous, sur sa conception ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder mes parents de la même façon maintenant. Bref, revenons avant ces détails si … précis. J'eus des frissons rien qu'à y repenser. Pour autant, ma mère avait soulevé une idée sur laquelle je devais travailler…

_**Le 4 juin**_

_Je fus étonnée de voir Natsuki avec ma mère dans le salon. J'étais sortie faire des courses et n'avais pas rendez-vous avec elle. Depuis ma révélation gênante s'était écoulée 6 mois. Natsuki était patiente et semblait supporter l'abstinence. Pour autant, notre quotidien avait un peu évolué. Depuis ce jour, elle disparaissait pendant quelques heures ou coupait son téléphone sans me donner la raison. J'avais __cru __au début qu'elle pouvait avoir une maîtresse mais avait reçu une claque derrière la tête lorsque j'avais émis cette hypothèse à Mai. Nao m'avait simplement dit qu'on ne peut pas dresser à 100% une louve du jour au lendemain mais que « Chiot te restera fidèle jusqu'à sa mort ». J'avais donc retiré cette idée de mon esprit malgré une ignorance de ses activités. Quand j'avais vu ma mère les larmes aux yeux, je m'étais empressée de demander la raison de ce malaise. Les parents de Natsuki avaient-ils fini par la renvoyer ? Oui car c'est bien chez les Kruger que ma mère avait trouvé un emploi. Croyez-moi que la surprise avait été de taille lorsque j'étais rentrée dans ma mère tout en quittant la chambre de Natsuki. Madame Kruger semblait rassurée de savoir que Madame Fujino était en fait madame Viola, pouvant mettre un visage sur la personne responsable de mon éducation. Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs et pensées lorsque je vis Natsuki se lever et se mettre à genoux devant moi. Tout en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche, elle récita un texte qu'elle devait avoir apprise par cœur. Je me souviens être restée sans voix et éclatée en sanglot tout en trouvant refuge dans ses bras._

_**Le 4 juin**_

J'ai vu la joie qu'arborait la mère de Shizuru suite à ma demande. Depuis que je l'avais vu chez moi, les relations entre mes parents et elle avaient changé. Ma mère passait plus son temps à lui parler que de lui laisser les tâches pour lesquelles, elle était employée. Mon père, quant à lui, avait proposé de lui offrir un autre poste, plus valorisant. Elle avait refusé sous le regard surpris de mon père. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on change son idée sur elle suite à ma relation avec sa fille. Cela lui valut un certain respect de la part de mon père. Ce qui soit dit en passant était une première. Bref, revenons à ma demande. Je voulais faire les choses biens pour une fois. J'avais donc signalé à mes parents mes futures actions. Mon père semblait satisfait que je suive un plan tel qu'il l'aurait tracé. Quant à ma mère, j'ai juste compris à travers ses sanglots qu'elle était heureuse que je me comporte enfin comme un adulte. Lorsque je vis Shizuru devant moi, j'avais décidé d'agir avant de perdre le fil de ma résolution. Je lui avais demandé de m'épouser. Un sourire orna mon visage lorsqu'elle accepta ma requête.

* * *

Une jeune femme sourit tout en collant un bout de papier dans un petit cahier. Autour d'elle, jonchaient des coupures de papier, une paire de ciseaux et un tube de colle. Sur ces genoux reposaient trois petits carnets. L'un rouge, l'autre vert et le dernier mauve. Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle.

- Que fais-tu amour ?

- Je fais revivre notre passé...

La femme tendit le cahier vert et embrassa la main libre qui jouait avec ses cheveux châtains.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans le grenier. Je ne savais pas que ma Natsuki tenait un journal.

Natsuki pointa du doigt le carnet rouge.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Shizuru hocha la tête et lui tendit le carnet mauve.

- J'ai fait un collage de nos écrits.

Natsuki s'assied et feuilleta la dernière page de celui-ci.

- Tu t'es arrêtée d'écrire le jour de ma demande ?

- Non, je continue tous les jours d'écrire pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas.

Natsuki portait un sourire séducteur et embrassa sensuellement sa moitié.

- J'espère pouvoir lire ce que tu as pensé de notre première fois.

- Natsuki serrait déçue si elle lisait mes dires …

- Et pourquoi cela ?

Shizuru embrassa à son tour sa compagne et émit sensuellement.

- Eh bien. Tu le voulais depuis longtemps et je pensais qu'il en sortirait quelque chose de plus … hum le mot m'échappe ... L'abstinence et le stress ont dû restreindre tes envies ma 'Suki.

Celle-ci se releva et souleva Shizuru qui rigola légèrement face au geste de sa compagne. Celle-ci se fit allonger délicatement sur le canapé et sentit Natsuki l'embrasser et la caresser sensuellement. Celle-ci murmura entre deux baisers.

- Mes envies sont loin d'être complètement assouvies … Si tu connaissais mes pensées Shizuru, tu comprendrais à quel point je t'aime comme au premier jour.

Shizuru caressa doucement le visage de sa femme et murmura à son tour.

- Natsuki … Si tu entendais les miennes, tu comprendrais que je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Natsuki hocha la tête et rigola légèrement ce qui surprit Shizuru.

- Avant que tu ne comprennes que je t'aime. Je ne cessais de penser « Connais-tu mes pensées ? ». Je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'un jour tu les connaîtrais aussi bien mon amour.

- La vérité c'est que je les connaissais déjà …

- Vraiment ?

- Ara ara Natsuki devrait lire l'intégralité de mon collage. Ainsi elle comprendrait que depuis le début, nous avions les mêmes pensées l'une envers l'autre …

Natsuki embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme en-dessous elle.

- Je le ferais … Mais avant …

- Hum ?

- Devine à quoi je pense ?

Shizuru ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'elle sentit Natsuki descendre son corps entre ses jambes.


End file.
